ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in the Saddle, Part 1
In Back in the Saddle, Part 1, Janine reunites Egon with Ray, Peter, and Winston for his 40th birthday but the Extreme Ghostbusters feel outclassed. Can both teams work together to take on a paranormal infestation? Cast Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Power Bowl Ghost Ecto-Clone S.I.D.N.E.E. Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack *Both Versions Particle Thrower *Both Versions Proton Cannister Trap *Both Versions Containment Unit Proton Pistol Radio P.K.E. Meter Fusion Blast Adapter Binoculars Locations Liz N Chips Firehouse Power Bowl Hell's Kitchen George Washington Bridge Jackson Residence Plot The long awaited return of the ENTIRE Original Ghostbusters cast. Janine took Egon out for dinner to celebrate his birthday. Egon appreciated the sentiment but droned on about the origins of the birthday in pagan initiation rights. Janine looked at her watch. On the walk back to the Firehouse, Egon was still talking about birthdays, but now in the context of Aztec culture. Egon paused as he opened the door. He was sure he left the light on. Someone in the dark shuffled their feet. Egon called out for Slimer to come and get his doggie bag. He suspected there was an intruder. Janine grabbed Egon's arm in alarm. A voice called out Egon. Egon feared the Containment Unit sprang a leak. Suddenly, someone turned on the lights. Peter, Ray, and Winston greeted Egon. Egon was genuinely surprised to see the guys. Peter was ready to party. Egon realized Janine invited Peter, Ray, and Winston back to help celebrate Egon's birthday. Janine admitted her part and had one more surprise left. She whistled. Slimer flew down from the second floor with a half-eaten cake. Peter wasn't shocked Slimer was still the same and scolded him. Slimer turned and kissed Peter. Garrett, Roland, Kylie, and Eduardo returned to the Firehouse and observed the original team. They laughed as Peter jumped at Slimer. Eduardo wasn't as impressed as the others and only saw a bunch of old geezers. Egon introduced the Extreme Ghostbusters, recruited from his class at New York City College. They stared at Egon, knowing that was a fib. Garrett was stoked to meet them. Peter joked depending on what Garrett heard, it was all true or he denied everything. Kylie approached Ray and complimented him on his spectral research. Ray was modest with the praise but Kylie was thrown off by the use of "sweetie" in his response. Egon and Peter ate their slices of the birthday cake. Egon asked Peter about his Hollywood thing. Peter was trying to sell another Ghostbusters movie but claimed he was holding out for Brad Pitt to be available to play him. Eduardo was annoyed. Ray came over. Egon asked him what he was up to. Ray revealed he was doing pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho until he caused a big explosion. He admitted he was working at Perpetual Motors. Roland overheard and asked if Ray meant he succeeded in building an engine that put out more energy than it took to run it. Ray corrected Roland. He was a sales manager at Perpetual Motors, the used car lot. Janine asked Winston what he was up to. Winston was traveling after he got his pilot's license. Garrett was impressed and wished he could be a pilot. Winston assured him he could someday. Garrett was thrown off by his use of "son" in his response. The phone rang at the front desk. Janine started walking over to answer it but Peter rushed past her. Peter took the call and ordered his peers to suit up. Egon reminded him there was a new team doing that. Peter got Egon in an arm hold and gave him a noogie. Peter wanted to do a bust of old time's sake. Roland, Kylie, Garrett, and Eduardo didn't seem to mind. Egon eventually gave in and agreed to come along. They rushed off to get their jumpsuits. Janine prayed they still fit. Up in the sleeping quarters, Ray got out the box and everyone got out their jumpsuits. After some struggle to get them on, they huddled together and set off. Ecto-1 pulled up to Power Bowl. Three bowlers were pinned against a wall and dodged several bowling pins being thrown at them. It was a ghost. Peter got the ghost's undivided attention. Ray, Peter, and Winston fired but were unaccustomed to the new equipment and fell backward, nailing the ceiling. Egon blasted the ghost while the others recovered. Back at the Firehouse, Janine and Slimer looked outside with concern. It was over an hour since they left. Garrett suggested sending out a search party. Ecto-1 returned and ran Slimer over. Slimer rose up from under the hood. Peter presented a bowling trophy. Ray held out the Trap with the ghost in it. Winston was eager to see the ghost deposited into the Containment Unit. Egon mentioned he made a few "nifty" modifications to it, too. The Extreme Ghostbusters were surprised by Egon's sudden zest. They walked over to the top of the basement stairwell and eavesdropped on the guys. Once they heard Ray mention the ghost was a Class 3, they weren't impressed. Janine chalked it up to a mid-life crisis and the guys just needed to work it out of their system. The guys came back up and started reminiscing about old cases. Janine watched as the Extreme Ghostbusters left and the originals kept on talking. The next day, the team was out on patrol. Roland was sure the others talked all the way to sunrise. Eduardo and Garrett weren't too impressed with Peter. Garrett, in particular, thought Peter had an ego. Kylie laughed at the irony. Janine came up on the CB and informed them there was a call from the Hell's Kitchen area. They pulled up to an alleyway and saw a ghost eating out of a dumpster. It was chomping on a metal plate. Egon came up on the radio and asked for an update. Roland surmised the ghost was a Class 4. Garrett added it was a feeder. Eduardo joked it took one to know one. The team prepared to blast the ghost but Ray stopped them and instructed them to kick in the ecto-tropic particle filter first. However, the ghost threw garbage at them. They quickly shot the ghost. Winston called out for them. The ghost was trapped but there was strange discharge emitted from it. Kylie informed the originals the ghost was taken care of. Ray congratulated Egon on training the new team well. Peter, however, detected a little grandstanding. Eduardo was relieved the 'old dudes' now knew the team could handle things. Suddenly, Kylie's P.K.E. Meter picked up something. A similar looking ghost appeared then another. They chomped on Eduardo and Garrett's throwers. Eduardo realized he was losing power. The originals took a taxi to Hell's Kitchen. Egon got a fix on his meter while the others cramped into the backseat with their original packs. The Extreme Ghostbusters retreated from the alleyway just as the taxi pulled up. Roland informed them their packs ran out of power. Ray asked if they re-calibrated the main circuit after they kicked in the ecto-tropic particle filter. Roland kicked himself for forgetting. Egon assured Roland it was an easy mistake to make. Ray added it was easy to make with his relative level of inexperience. Winston suggested "the carrot on the stick" plan. Ray agreed with the idea. Winston shot a parking meter at the base, severing it from the sidewalk. Peter yelled out to the two ghosts, now eating a pair of garbage cans. Winston tossed the parking meter into the alley. The ghosts immediately abandoned the cans and picked up the meter. The guys blasted and trapped them. The Extreme Ghostbusters were impressed and crestfallen at the same time. Unaware of the Extreme Ghostbusters, the guys basked in their latest victorious bust. Peter suggested they should revamp the whole operation. The Extreme Ghostbusters walked back to Ecto-1. Egon reiterated the torch was already passed to the new team. Before Egon could finish, Ecto-1 took off. Back at the Firehouse, the Extreme Ghostbusters unpacked their foot lockers. Janine asked them what they wanted for the Thanksgiving meal but stopped and asked what they were doing. Eduardo claimed he had a term paper to work on, Roland was going to take care of "stuff" at home, and Kylie had to give Pagan a bath. Janine and Slimer weren't buying it. Garrett reassured her the "Real" Ghostbusters could handle any calls that came in. Some time later, Janine informed Egon of what happened. Peter got off the phone and declared there was another call to attend to. Janine let Egon go off with them. Ghosts that looked like the ones from Hell's Kitchen were attacking motorists on the George Washington Bridge and chewing on the steel cables. Ecto-1 arrived and navigated around traffic. Peter stuck out of the door and got on a foghorn. Winston pointed out the obvious similarities the ghosts had with the previous ones. Peter joked they were probably from a big family. One of them swooped down and snatched a light from Ecto's roof. Ray and Winston had enough but Egon warned them not to fire. Egon figured out that if they trapped these four ghosts, they would soon be dealing with eight. However, the situation got worse. The bridge became increasingly unstable because the ghost were eating through the cables. Janine checked up on things on the CB. Egon informed her things weren't going well then Ecto-1 slid away. Janine and Slimer became worried and knew they had to get some back-up. Janine called up Roland at his home for help. Roland put aside his reservations and agreed to help. He wasn't so sure about the others. There was still a lot of bruised egos. The bridge continued to rock. The guys stalled the ghosts by throwing them nearby car parts, so the people on the bridge could be given enough time to get off. Peter was worried about their own safety and wanted to blast the ghosts. But, the bridge started to fall... and Peter fell over the edge. He clutched precariously to a cable. Another cable pinned Ray, Winston, and Egon to the ground. Several ghosts surrounded them, agitated they weren't getting anymore food. Peter lost his grip and fell. Roland saved Peter. The others charged and trapped the ghosts despite Ray, Winston, and Egon's warning. Back at the Firehouse, the Extreme team kicked themselves for making the situation worse. The originals were thankful to be alive and admitted they did what they had to. Eduardo was concerned about the 10 ghosts that would be causing problems. Kylie corrected his math error. Just eight. Peter admitted he had problems with math, too, but it didn't stop him from becoming a scientists. Eduardo cheered up. The teams regrouped upstairs in the rec room to figure out their next move. Egon summed up they were dealing with an extremely rare Class 4 Self-Replicating Specter. Kylie was about to say something but hesitated. Ray and Eduardo implored her to continue. Kylie shared her observation of an extremely high ion discharge coming off the first ghost they trapped and it was feeding on metals. Egon caught on to what she was insinuating. Garrett didn't. Ray explained the metallic ions ingested by the ghosts correlated to their self-replicating abilities. Kylie continued postulating protons displaced the ions every time the ghost was blasted. The self-replicating ions were displaced into the atmosphere where the entity duplicated. Winston was impressed. Egon reminded Winston she was his student. Ray figured the only way to beat this entity was to fuse its ions together. Winston believed that meant a major blaster retooling. Roland was eager to start. The teams went to work on creating Fusion Blast Adapters. Roland welded. Eduardo fiddled with a thrower's access panel. Roland and Garrett remounted their throwers. Kylie fixed Eduardo's mistake and walked away. Eduardo scowled and shut the panel, jamming his thumb. The Sun soon rose. Slimer activated an alarm clock and woke everyone up. Everyone suited up and armed their throwers with the adapters. Peter declared it was time to kick butt. Garrett exclaimed "Rock and Roll!" The others stared at him. Kylie picked up readings on her P.K.E. Meter. Ray noticed something going on at the nearby radio tower. They stopped off. Egon observed eight entities chewing on a radio broadcasting antenna. Ray warned everyone about the dangers of forcing an ionic fusion. Eduardo was about to walk off but Kylie grabbed him. They opened fire on Garrett's signal. The ionic fusion took place and Kylie trapped them. Everyone celebrated. Kylie noticed Egon was concerned with something on his meter. Egon picked up a massive reading from something never encountered. Ray came over and believed it was a malfunction. The spectral spread was miles wide. No ghost in existence was that big. Egon wondered if that was true. A "dark cloud mass" passed by them. To Be Continued... Quotes Trivia *The producers' plan had always been to end the first season with the return of the original Boys in Grey.Ghostbusters HQ "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" page *The episode begins on Egon's birthday. He talks about a birthday paradox and the calendar's origins in Aztec civilization.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 00:01-00:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I'm so glad you let me take you out for your birthday, Egon."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 00:09-00:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "But I don't really see why it's necessary to celebrate a ritual that has its origin in pagan initiation rites. And then there's the issue of imprecise nomenclature. Birthdays aren't actually birthdays per say obviously, you're only born...In fact, it wasn't until the ancient Aztecs that a person's chronology achieved a certain imminence within the..." *Egon was never big on surprises.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:19-02:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Egon was never big on surprises." *The Extreme Ghostbusters refer to the original team as "The Real Ghostbusters"Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:53-02:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The Real Ghostbusters."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 12:31-12:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm sure if anything ectoplasmic comes up, the Real Ghostbusters can handle it." *Kylie considers Ray a true pioneer in the field of spectral research.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:18-03:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Dr. Stantz, I just want you to know I consider you a true pioneer in the field of spectral research." *After the original team parted ways in the 1990s **Peter tried to pitch another Ghostbusters movie in Hollywood. He claims to be holding out for actor Brad Pitt to play him.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:29-03:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "So how did that Hollywood thing work out, Peter? Ever sell that idea for another movie about us?"Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:35-03:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "We're every close to a deal but I'm holding out until Brad Pitt becomes available." **Ray was doing pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho but after a minor mishap turned into a major explosion, he took a job as a sales manager at Perpetual Motors, a used car lot.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:47-03:59, 04:06-04:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Well, I was doing pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho but there was a minor mishap followed by a major explosion. Now I'm working with Perpetual Motors...Uh, nooo. I'm sales manager for Perpetual Motors." **Winston got his pilot's license and did a lot of traveling.Winston Zeddemore (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 04:16-04:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Winston says: "I've been traveling, now that I got my pilot's license." *Peter uses a variation of one of his classic lines when the guys return to the Firehouse.Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 06:22-06:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "We came. We saw. We bowled!" *Egon uses the word "nifty" only when he feels perky.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 06:43-06:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "He says it when he's feeling perky." *When the original Ghostbusters return from the bowling alley to dump the ghost they captured into the Containment Unit, Egon references the Metamorph from events of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin".Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:16-07:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Reminiscent of the time we busted that Class 4 Shape Shifter in the Poconos." *Ray mentions a bust that happened off screen during the events of The Real Ghostbusters, an Egyptian water spirit who dragged Peter 50 feet underwater in the East River.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:36-07:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "One I'll never forget is that nasty Egyptian water spirit we bagged in the East River."Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:41-07:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "It was kinda cute as I recall."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:43-07:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter, she dragged you 50 feet down into the water."Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:46-07:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "Cute but moody." *The self replicating creatures are similar to the Imps from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". *The second Ecto-Clone is trapped in the Ghost Trap from The Real Ghostbusters series. *After capturing the second and third Ecto-Clones, the original Ghostbusters toss their throwers back into their holsters like they did on occasion on The Real Ghostbusters. *Janine mentions it will be Thanksgiving next week.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 12:06-12:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "So Ghostbusters, I'm making up a shopping list for our Thanksgiving dinner next Thursday and... what'cha doing guys?" *Kylie mentions Pagan.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 12:24-12:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'm outta here, too. Pagan needs a bath." *Peter mentions Donny & Marie Osmond on the bridge.Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:13-13:16, 13:34-13:38, 13:57-14:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "Must be a big family. Huh. Huh. Like the Osmonds...And there go Donnie and Marie. She's a little bit country...Well, there are four of them and four of us. I'll take Marie." *Eduardo isn't good at mathematics.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 16:42-16:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Mathematics isn't Eduardo's strong suit." *Peter mentions he failed math twice in college but that didn't stop him from becoming a scientist.Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "It wasn't mine either. Failed it twice in college. Didn't stop me from being a scientist." *Ray mentions Death Valley.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 19:03-19:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Uh, before we proceed, it should be mentioned that any kind of ionic fusion carries a huge risk factor. If too much energy is released during the process...well, this area we're standing on can end up a crater the size of Death Valley." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BackInTheSaddlePartOne01.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne02.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne03.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne04.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne05.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne06.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne07.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne08.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne09.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne10.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne11.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne12.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne13.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne14.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne15.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne16.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne17.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne18.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne19.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne20.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne21.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne22.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne23.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne24.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne25.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne26.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne27.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne28.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOneRetooling.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne29.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne30.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOnePastAndPresent.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne31.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne32.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne33.jpg Collages and Edits RealGhostbustersinBackintheSaddlePart1episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinBackintheSaddlePart1episodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostTrapinBackintheSaddlePart1episodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode